bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hangout!
The Hangout! is a story written by PinkiePie6 and the second story of the Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories. * Season #: 1 * Season Ep#: 2 * Overall Ep#: 2 Summary In an attempt to help Opal talk more, Rylie takes her out on a girl hangout with Dawn. Will Opal enjoy it? Story (It was another day in Bubbletucky. It is Saturday, meaning children, teens, and adults are off doing whatever they do on the weekends. Rylie is seen swimming elsewhere when she nearly passes by Dawn, who is bouncing a basketball. The brown-haired tough girl noticed her friend and stops bouncing it.) * Dawn: Rylie! Hey, girl! Where are you off to? * Rylie: I'm just going to go see Opal. Why you ask? * Dawn: I dunno. Say, what are you gonna be doing with her, anyway? * Rylie: Probably just taking her out to places, like the mall. Or perhaps see a movie. You know, stuff that girls do. (Dawn sets her basketball down.) * Dawn: Well, I guess I'll tag along, as long as we don't do anything girly. * Rylie: Oh, don't you worry, Dawn. I've already have everything planned out. * Dawn: Okay. But anyway, why Opal, though? You know how she is, Rylie. * Rylie: That's where I come in! See, Opal has trouble speaking up for herself. So, I figured a little girl hangout will help her come out of her shell a bit. * Dawn: Hmm. Yeah. Maybe she does need some help. * Rylie: (cheerfully) Great! Let's go! (The two teen girls make their way over to Opal's house, which is a dark gray color. They stop at the door and Rylie rings the doorbell. They both heard a small yelp from inside, and the door slowly opens to reveal the red-haired goth girl. She smiles shyly and waves to the two girls before her.) * Rylie: Hey, Opal! * Dawn: Sup! * Opal: (nodding, very softly) Mm-hmm. * Dawn: So, I bet you're wondering why we're here. * Opal: Mm-hmm. * Rylie: We were wondering if you want to hang out with me and Dawn. Just the three of us. A girl hangout! Woo! (The goth girl stares in surprise for a moment, then frowns. She shakes her head.) * Dawn: Come on. You barely ever go out with us. Please? * Rylie: It'll be fine, Opal! Remember, it's just me and Dawn hanging out with you. So you don't have to worry about a thing! (Opal takes Rylie by the hand very gently and nods a bit.) * Rylie: Yay! Come on! (takes Dawn's hand and Opal's hand) Let the girl hangout begin! * Dawn: Oh, cod! Please don't say that. (Rylie, in her happy mood, drags them behind her. When the three girls reached Bubbletucky Mall, they entered and greeted nearby snails and lobsters who were going in and out. None of the three knew what they want to buy, so they just did some window shopping, and just looked around each of the many shops. They also visited each of their favored places; Dawn lead them to a video game store, Rylie lead the girls to a toy store, and Opal lead them to a bookstore. Twenty minutes have passed, and the girls came out of a candy store.) * Dawn: Okay, I'll admit that was really fun. * Rylie: Heh. And I thought you hated going into those clothing stores. * Dawn: Hey! There were some that...caught my attention. (crosses arms) But don't get the wrong idea, Rylie. It's not like I'm interested in being girly and whatnot. * Rylie: (smirking) Of course you aren't. (to Opal) What about you, Opal? Are you enjoying everything so far? * Opal: Mm-hmm. * Rylie: Hey! Are you two up for some ice-cream? * Dawn: Shell yeah! * Opal: Mm-hmm. * Rylie: Great! Let's go! (The girls swam to a small ice cream shop. They entered and stood in line for about five minutes before it is their turn to order. They greeted the ice cream vendor there, who is a snail.) * Ice Cream Vendor: Well, hello, girls. What will you have today? * Rylie: I'll have strawberry with chocolate syrup in a waffle cone, please. * Dawn: And I'll have cookies and cream in a waffle cone. * Rylie: (to Opal) And what would you like, Opal? * Opal: (very softly) ...M-Mint. * Rylie: (to the vendor) And she will have the mint chocolate chip, please. * Ice Cream Vendor: All right. One strawberry with chocolate syrup, one cookies and cream, and one mint chocolate chip. Will that be okay for you three? * Rylie: (to Opal) Are you all right with mint chocolate chip, Opal? * Opal: Mm-hmm. (Dawn rolled her eyes; the vendor is already making their ice cream.) * Dawn: You know, Opal, you'd probably get exactly what you asked for if you speak up. (Opal cringes and backs away a bit.) * Rylie: Hey, hey! Come on, Dawn. I know you want her to talk more, but it's best if we take baby steps. * Dawn: Okay, you're right. Sorry, Opal. * Opal: ...It's...o-okay, Dawn. (The vendor returned with their ice cream.) * Ice Cream Vendor: Okay, here you are. Have a nice day! * Rylie, Dawn, Opal: You too! (They exited the ice cream shop and finished the rest of their ice cream at a table. Once they were done, they went and checked out a few more stores before they decided to leave. But they stopped once Opal was about to exit the mall.) * Rylie: Opal! Remember, we're going out for lunch! * Opal: O-Oh...u-uh...sorry... * Rylie: It's all right. Now come on, let's go! (The girls came across a restaurant called "Brian's Table".) * Dawn: Brian's Table? * Rylie: (smiling widely) Yes! You guys will love the food here! (Just before they went in, they noticed a familiar trio of dark-skinned females; one a teenager, and two are preschoolers. Rylie swims over to them, Dawn and Opal followed behind.) * Rylie: Zooli! Pansy! Molly! (Both girls greeted them.) * Pansy: Oh! Rylie, Dawn, and Opal! We didn't expect to see you girls here! * Zooli: Same here! What are you guys up to? * Dawn: We're just hanging out, did some window shopping. * Molly: That's what Pansy, Zooli, and I just did. Can we join you on your hangout? * Pansy: (gasps happily) Oh! Yes! We can all have lunch together! (The girls entered Brian's Table and waited for a seat for about ten minute. A lobster that works there comes by and escorts them to a specific table requested by them. This one was away from the entrance, which was a bit crowded. They know how nervous Opal gets when it comes to crowded places. As soon as they sit down, another employee comes by and hands them each a menu. A waiter comes by seconds later.) * Waiter: Hello, welcome to Brian's Table. Is this your first time here? * Rylie: I've been here before, but my friend Opal hasn't. It's her first time. Same with Dawn. * Waiter: Can I get you anything to drink? * Rylie: I'll have lemonade, please. * Dawn: I'll have the fruit punch. * Zooli: Fruit punch for me too, please! * Molly: I'll have apple juice, please. * Pansy: I'll have water. * Opal: (a bit softly) ...I-I'll...have water, too... * Waiter: Okay. I will be right back. (Once he left, the girls picked up their menus and looked through the pages. Once they made their decision, the girls decide to talk while they wait.) * Rylie: So, Pansy and Zooli. Are your parents out of the house today? * Zooli: Well, mine are, so Pansy decided to look after me for the whole day. * Molly: A lot of my friends aren't available today. Gil and Deema have to go to a family reunion in Big Bubble City, Goby has to take care of his sick mother, Nonny isn't feeling well, and Oona is helping her family with...stuff. * Dawn: Dang. So they're all extremely busy, huh? * Molly: Yeah, but I'll be fine. * Rylie: I hope so. * Dawn: Hey, Pansy. (smirking) You planning on asking Axel out anytime soon? * Pansy: O-Oh. (smiles nervously) Uh...I'm sure it can wait. I mean, maybe he isn't interested at the moment. * Dawn: What do you mean? You're, like, the only girl in school who isn't afraid of him. * Pansy: There's really nothing to be scared of. He's actually really pleasant once you look past that tough exterior. * Molly: I've noticed that. (The waiter returns with a tray carrying their drinks and hands the requested drinks for each girl.) * Waiter: Here you go. Do you girls need a minute to look over the menu, are you ready to order? * Rylie: We're ready. * Molly: I'll have the small burger without onions. * Zooli: I'll have the chicken salad. * Dawn: I'm going for a big cheeseburger, but no onions. * Pansy: I'll have mac and cheese. * Rylie: I'll have a cheeseburger too, but a medium-sized one without onions. * Opal: ...And...I'll have the chicken sandwich... * Waiter: All right, thank you. (The girls gave him their menus and he walks away to give the orders to the chefs so they can prepare the food.) * Zooli: So, Rylie. Do you know why Opal has trouble talking? * Rylie: I'd rather not discuss it out loud. There may be a couple things that she doesn't like talking about, but one in particular is about her parents. * Molly: Why? * Rylie: Well, I can't really tell. But, why don't we wait for our food? We don't want to make poor Opal flustered. (Twenty minutes have passed, and three waiters walked up to the girls and gave each of the requested foods for each girl. The girls thanked them and they walked away. Some time later, the girls have finished their meals. The waiter returned with a bill and Rylie wrote down her name on the signature line. After the waiter takes the bill, the girls swam out of the restaurant. While Molly, Zooli, and Pansy went to go check out a particular clothing store, Rylie, Dawn, and Opal were sitting at a table, where many snails/lobsters/crabs were talking to each other at other tables.) * Rylie: So, Opal. You want to go talk with someone? * Opal: (nervously) U-Um...No... * Dawn: Ugh. * Rylie: What is it, Dawn? * Dawn: Nothing. It's just...you're not even trying to help Opal become more sociable. * Rylie: I am helping her. She just--- * Dawn: She's hardly even trying, Rylie. * Rylie: (sighs) Dawn, these kinds of things take time. Forcing her to talk won't help. * Dawn: Then how do you think she'll make it in the real world? You know how much she isolates herself in her house for most days. The only times she'll actually ever go out is when she's going to school or work. You know that everyone has to go out and do something, even if it means interacting with other people. * Rylie: I understand, Dawn. That is why we're here. (to Opal) That's all right with you, right, Opal? * Opal: O-Oh. Uh, yeah. I...guess I do...need some help... (She looks at the floor behind her, and just stares.) * Rylie: What's on your mind? * Opal: I...I don't think...I barely m-made any progress t-today. I...It's just h-hard for me to t-talk...to other people, n-no matter how much...I try. (tearing up) Th-That's...probably why my parents left me. Th-They probably...th-think I'm the ugliest guppy in the world. I don't...I don't know why I'm even here. Just...wh-what purpose do I exist for in this w-world? (The two females before her stared in shock by what she said.) * Dawn: Opal...stop being so hard on yourself! I mean, come on! Your parents are a bunch of scumbags, anyway! We don't care how creepy you are. You're awesome! * Rylie: (smiling) And you're special. (The red-haired goth wipes the tears away.) * Opal: Huh? Uh...h-how? * Rylie: Well, you can talk to ghosts. Something not many people can do. (Opal gives a small smile.) * Opal: I...I'm glad t-to have friends l-like you girls. * Rylie: Thank you. Just trying to help, which is what friends do! * Dawn: Uh-huh! And if anyone hurts you, Opal, send them my way and I'll make them regret it. (Opal nods slowly, her smile still plastered on her face. Seconds later, Molly, Zooli, and Pansy returned and it was time to leave. Zooli and Pansy went home, Dawn decides to walk Molly home, and Rylie and Opal went elsewhere.) * Rylie: Opal, would you like to stay at my place for a bit? (singsong) There will be lemonade! * Opal: I... (smiling a bit) ...w-well, sure. (She follows her friend to her house. The blue-haired girl takes out her keys to her house and opens the door. As soon as the two go inside, they heard faint noises from upstairs which surprises them.) * Opal: Are...your parents home? * Rylie: No. They're not supposed to be home until midnight. (Rylie noticed something that shocked her; one of the windows in the living room was wide open. She hastily swims over to it and closes it. She chuckles nervously.) * Rylie: (to herself) Okay, no big deal. My parents probably forgot to close it before they left. That happens. Even parents make mistakes. Who doesn't, right, Rylie? Heh heh. (to Opal) I was talking to myself again, wasn't I? (a''s she swims up the stairs with Opal following behind'') Sorry. Just a habit of mine. It's all gonna be okay, Opal. Just a little mistake. We're gonna be totally fine. Nothing's gonna happen to us. (As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, they heard something breaking coming from one of the rooms. They moved closer and realized it came from the second room on their left. Rylie carefully turns the doorknob and slowly opens the door. To both their shock, there were two burglars; both are lobsters. All four stared in silent shock, until the lobsters both hold up broken glass bottles, as if they're ready to attacks the girls.) * Burglar lobster 1: All right, ladies. (as they advanced closer) Just keep your mouths shut and make it easier for us. * Rylie: Get...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! * Burglar lobster 2: And what are you gonna do if we don't, huh? * Rylie: I'm gonna call the cops! * Burglar lobster 1: Ha! Like you are! * Rylie: I really am! * Burglar lobster 1: Nuh-uh! (to his partner) Come on! Get them! (Rylie and Opal swam away from the two as fast as they could, screaming. The chase didn't last long, though; the burglars have them cornered in the living room. They advanced closer to them, both have menacing smiles plastered on their faces and ready to strike them with the glass bottles. Just before they could make the first strike, they heard sirens blaring from outside, followed by a voice.) * Female voice: OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE! * Burglar lobster 2: Aw, carp! Who called the police on us?! (The door was forcefully opened and a certain cop enters. Once she saw the two burglars and the girls huddled in one corner of the room, she takes out a pair of handcuffs and puts them around one of the burglars. A second cop enters moments later and did the same to the other.) * Officer Miranda: (to Rylie and Opal) Are you girls okay? * Rylie: Oh...Yes. Thanks, officer. But...who called...? (A certain blonde bookworm enters with a smirk.) * Ronnie: I did. (Rylie and Opal were surprised, but smiled at him.) * Officer Miranda: You three have a safe night. (to the burglars) You two, on the other hand, are coming with us. (She and her partner lead the criminals out of the house. The three teens watched as the criminals were being put into separate cop cars. Once that was done, they two cops went into their cars and drove away into the night.) * Rylie: Wow, Ronnie! Thanks so much! But...how did you know we were in trouble? * Ronnie: (scoffs) Well, I heard noises coming from inside your house. (glaring at Rylie) I...I was only doing it just to be a good friend! * Rylie: (smirks) Sure you are. * Ronnie: Don't...I...Shut up! I-If I hadn't called the cops, th-then...you two would've been good as dead! (crosses her arms) Well, I saved your life and you should be grateful. Just...don't get any ideas, Rylie. It's not like I like you or anything... (to Opal, suddenly worried) And...you're okay, too, right, Opal? * Opal: Huh? Uh...yeah. * Ronnie: Good. (as he leaves) I think I should be going now. My mom is probably wondering why I suddenly left the house. (The girls watched him swim out of sight.) * Opal: He...seems like...he likes you. * Rylie: (smirks) Oh, I can already tell. (The red-haired goth looks down at the ground, frowning.) * Rylie: Opal. Why the long face, girl? * Opal: I...just don't think...I'm getting better at b-being more sociable. * Rylie: Yes, you are. You still need to try, though. * Opal: That's...the issue. I don't feel like I tried. * Rylie: Well, you just need to practice it until you get better. You could also try new things. I know you're good with poetry. Why not sign up for the Poetry Club at school? * Opal: Huh? Hmm...no. M-My...parents...don't think I'm good enough. They...don't think I'm good at s-stuff like that... * Rylie: (very annoyed) Are you freaking kidding me?! Opal, you're talking nonsense! Why do you always need your parents' approval? (Opal has a slight look of anger on her face.) * Opal: Exactly. My parents. (Her tone surprised Rylie.) * Rylie: O-Opal...I'm sor--- (She was interrupted when Opal slapped her friend in the face, startling the cheerful girl.) * Opal: Shut up! Shut it, Rylie! You and the others don't know what I've been through! You can't just tell me that everything is okay or tell me to just let it go! What about you?! Have YOU ever had any family problems?! Is this how you help people when they're dealing with a dark time in their lives? Seriously, Rylie! It's gonna take more than just a fun hangout for someone to be happy! (now calm; tearfully) For the first time in my life, I was finally happy to have friends like you and the others. But most of you don't understand what I'm dealing with. (Rylie was in stunned silence during Opal's outburst. The goth girl reverts back to her quiet self.) * Opal: I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean...to snap like that. I--- * Rylie: ---kept all your feelings bottled up? * Opal: Uh-huh. * Rylie: (sighs) I get it. I'm sorry, Opal. You're right. I don't really know what you're dealing. I just want to make you happy. * Opal: I know y-you are. It's just...sometimes, y-you...just have to let others be sad. (wipes her eyes) * Rylie: That is true. Sorry, Opal. * Opal: (smiling slightly) I...forgive you, Rylie. * Rylie: So, we're cool? (She gets a nod from the goth, which made her smile wider.) * Rylie: Yay! I'm forgiven! (hugs Opal) I'm forgiven! Thank you, Opal! (breaks away) Want me to walk you home? * Opal: (smiling slightly) Sure. (The two girls swam off while chatting, happy to be friends.) The end. Category:Content (PinkiePie6) Category:Stories Category:Bubble Guppies And Freshwater Crew Stories